Take It Out On Me
by Ltb16
Summary: Inspired by Florida Georgia Line's song, Take It Out On Me. Consider it the prequel to season 1, episode 1 of OUAT. No magic, no Storybook...yet. :) Emma/Killian, with references/appearances by Neal, Henry, Snow, Aurora and Mulan. I'll try to upload a chapter each day. Not all chapters are rated M, but I went with that to make it easier.
1. Chapter 1: friendship

I didn't really want Neal to be the other guy, but it ended up just making more sense to use his character so I could tie in what actually happens in the show. Rated M, although all chapters aren't that way, I figured it was just safer.

**Chapter one: friendship**

Killian had been her friend and neighbor for the past five years. It all started one holiday weekend. Emma had no plans for the holiday and most of the people in her building were away on vacation or visiting friends and family for pool parties and cook outs. Of course, it was close to 100 degrees and the air conditioning had suddenly crapped out. She had every window open and every fan running trying to make a tolerable environment but Mother Nature wasn't even offering her a gentle breeze.

Emma was getting ready to concede to the weather and head out to see what movies were playing, just so she could sit in the air-conditioned theater for a few hours, when she heard a child's scream. Children were always playing in the grassy area behind her building and gleeful screams were the norm, but this wasn't a happy scream at all. Emma dashed to the window to see that a young girl had fallen into the small stream that ran behind the building. Recent rains gave the usually gentle stream a bit of a current and either it was too strong for the girl or she didn't know how to swim. Without a second thought, Emma jumped up and ran out her patio door.

Right as she leaped into the water after the girl she noticed a dark shape out of the corner of her eye. Her arms went out to grab the girl but she was already being lifted out of the water and low, accented voice telling her she was okay now. Emma turned and found herself looking at who she believed was her new neighbor. Her new, very attractive, with-a-very-nice-accent neighbor. Mrs. Stuffins had recently moved out of her apartment to go live with her daughter and last week Emma noticed a moving truck out front and a couch on the curb, but hadn't seen the owner of said couch.

A frantic brunette woman came running up to them, arms outstretched for the young girl. "Mommy!" She cried and he handed her over to the woman who began rocking the girl and murmuring reassuring words. Her eyes lifted to Emma and the man and a string of apologies and thank you's spilled from her lips before she carried the girl over to a nearby bench.

"And you, are you alright, love?" The man asked with the most alluring and attractive accent Emma had ever heard.

"I...yeah, I'm okay" Emma faltered. "I just reacted so quickly to the girls scream I feel like my brain is still trying to process what all just happened and how I'm stand here right now."

"I didn't think either" he said, "I just heard her scream and took off running. All in a days work of being a hero, I suppose." He grinned.

Emma shook her head trying to clear the dazed feeling. "Are you usually a hero?" She found herself asking.

"Only in print." At her confused expression he continued "I'm an illustrator for children's books. Recently I've drawn a lot of super heroes for a new series coming out."

She nodded. There was something about this man that made her uncomfortable. Not in a creepy way but in a way that made her feel like he could see right into her mind and wouldn't have the slightest objections with telling her exactly what she was thinking. "I should get out of these wet clothes. Thanks for saving her."

His eyes darkened slightly at her mention of clothing but he didn't break away from her gaze. _Wow I don't think I've ever seen anyone with eyes that blue before and really, how did I miss just how attractive he is? _Emma thought, staring back at him for a second before feeling the warmth creep up her cheeks and looking away. She was in a relationship, she didn't need to be looking at other men! She chastised herself. _But you aren't dead and this one is very easy on the eyes _the voice in the back of her head quipped.

Emma turned and started to walk away when he reached out and gently grabbed her arm. The jolt of electricity that shot through her body from his mere touch stunned her into silence for a few seconds before she managed to turn fully and look at him. He hadn't recovered as quickly and still wore a stunned expression. _He felt that too? _she couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't even know your name. I'm new to the building, I just moved in the other week. Apartment E. I'm Killian. Killian Jones."

"Emma Swan. Apartment B. " she practically whispered.

His face lit up with another megawatt smile. "I am quite pleased to meet you, Emma Swan. Perhaps my new neighbor would take pity on me not being from the area and would allow me to purchase her a coffee while she showed me around town?" His eyebrow quirked up and Emma got a gut feeling this man would be nothing but trouble for her.

Her mouth, on the other hand, acted on its own accord "I was planning on seeing a movie to get some relief from this heat. Would you like to join me?" tumbled out before she could stop herself.

The eyebrow went up again. "That would be quite lovely Ms. Swan. Would you be as kind to knock on my door when you are ready and I shall love to escort you to the theater."

Not trusting her mouth, Emma clamped her lips together and nodded before quickly retreating to her apartment.

_What in the hell was I thinking asking him to a movie? I don't even know him! He could be a serial killer or something! And what is with the peculiar way of speaking? Not to mention, I am in. . Sure, it's not perfect but it's still a relationship and here I am acting single and asking a complete stranger out on a date. No! Not a date. To a movie, because it's a thousand degrees outside and the a/c isn't working. That is the only reason. It has nothing to do with him being by far the most attractive man I've ever encountered in my life. _Emma's thoughts whirled through her head as she took a quick shower and changed her clothing. She tried to think of ways to get out of going to the movie with him, but she had no reasonable excuse. She had asked _him. _Emma dawdled a few more minutes, casting an evil eye at the a/c unit and willing it to come back to life and get her out of this predicament she put herself in. Nothing happened. Finally she gave up and headed over to his apartment.

Five years had passed since then. Emma had no idea what movie they saw that day, all she could remember is the hours after that they spent talking. And somehow in the random routines of life, they began to run into each other at the mailbox, at the fitness center or even at the nearby coffee shop. He fixed her garbage disposal when maintenance blew her off for a week straight. She watered his plants when he went on vacation. They saw movies together, cooked each other dinner on occasion and fell into a sort of friendship.

He never mentioned dating anyone and she never saw him bring a woman back to his place. They hung out more when her on again-off again relationship was in the off position but she still saw him pretty regularly. Killian flirted with her quite a bit but Emma believed it was just his personality or possibly her imagination. She brushed it off as him joking and ignored the traitorous inklings of jealousy when any other woman flirted with Killian. And there were many. Emma figured it came with the territory of being dangerously handsome. He was always polite to the women, but never encouraged more.

Over the years they began to confide in each other and one day, while Killian stood in her kitchen making them cups of hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon, a childhood favorite of hers, she realized he was the closest thing she had to a best friend.

**Thoughts so far? **


	2. Chapter 2: an important date

**A/N: When I first started writing this I thought it would just be two short chapters, but I went a bit overboard. Okay, a lot overboard. 6 Chapters and counting currently with a decent chunk still waiting to be written. **

**Again, I own nothing. Sadly. **

**If you're only here for the fluffy Emma/Killian stuff, it starts in this chapter and continues into the next, which I'll add tomorrow. **

* * *

**Chapter two: an important date**

_What'd he do this time?_

_Did he break your heart?_

_I can tell you been crying... and baby here you are._

_And I always know any time you show up at my door past 11 o'clock that he really must've pissed you off._

Emma had spent over an hour getting ready for dinner tonight. She took extra care to curl her hair, apply more make up than usual, allowing her eyes and cheekbones to really stand out and she was currently wearing a brand new red dress.

Not one for girly clothing, Emma was most comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans, but this particular dress had called to her from the window display. Form-fitting but draping at the same time, the dress clung to her body accentuating her narrow waist.

She tapped one high heel clad foot against the bar nervously before checking her cell phone for the millionth time. Their relationship seemed to be getting better. Neal had never asked her to _Blue Bistro _before. It was one of the fanciest restaurants in town, usually reserved for special occasions, weddings and holiday parties. She was really curious to see why he chose this particular restaurant for tonight. It wasn't that _that type _of special occasion.

Finally, he responded to her text asking if he was running late. 'Out with the guys. did we have plans? c u 2morow?' For once Emma couldn't even be disgusted at Neal's text abbreviations.

He stood her up.

Tonight.

Of all nights.

Equally broken and furious, Emma threw at twenty at the bartender and ran from the restaurant ignoring the bewildered stares of the other patrons. Ignoring her protesting feet, one should really never run on the sidewalk in stilettos, Emma sprinted the rest of the way back to her building. _I really don't want to be alone right now _she thought.

Which probably explained why, at ten to midnight with eyes puffy from crying she was in front of Killian's door, hand poised to knock.

But Emma did not "do" weak. She was strong and self sufficient. She did not cry. Usually. So why she was intending to seek comfort from Killian she did not know, but she couldn't force herself to turn around and walk down the hall to her apartment either. She knocked softly, the part of her believing this was a bad idea was convinced that he wouldn't hear such a soft knock and she could sneak away undetected to lick her wounds in peace.

With a large bowl full of cookie dough ice cream.

With hot fudge.

And sprinkles.

Okay _fine_, and most likely an extra heaping dollop of hot fudge.

The door opened, revealing a shirtless Killian sleepily rubbing his right eye.

_Alarm bells went off in Emma's head. BAD IDEA! VERY BAD IDEA! Walk away, now! _

And yet she stood rooted to the spot, unable to stop her eyes from lingering over his bare chest.

"Emma, darling, what is wrong? You've been crying." He reached for her hand, pulling her into his apartment and softly closing the door behind her.

A jumble of words tumbled out of Emma's mouth but he only needed to make out a few to understand what happened. _Restaurant. Neal. Didn't call. Important date._

_"_Love, are you telling me that stupid selfish bastard stood you up?" Killian exclaimed.

Emma nodded miserably.

Killian paused. "And this was an important date? An anniversary? Birthday?"

Emma sighed. It looked like it was time to share a bit more of herself with Killian. She figured she owed it to him considering she was standing in his apartment really late at night for no good reason other than she didn't want to be alone.

"So I told you that Neal and I met when I was a teenager, right?" Killian nodded. "A couple of months after we met I found out that he had stolen some watches and hid them. We wanted to run away to Tallahasee, but we'd need the money. So...we got rid of the watches. And got caught. And went to jail." Emma couldn't bring herself to look at him. The story only got worse from here.

"Innocent Emma Swan went to jail?" Killian asked incredulously.

"You know I'm far from innocent." His eyes darkened briefly for a second but he quickly blinked it away. _Now was not the time for inappropriate thoughts Jones! _He chastised himself.

She continued, "But that's not where the story ends. I...I found out I was pregnant. We were both serving a year. So I gave up the baby. It was a boy. We knew we were in no place to take care of a child. So while it's not a pleasant day, Neal and I still go out to dinner on the day he was born to talk about what his life must be like now." A whoosh of breath escaped Emma's lips and with the truth out in the open she felt as though she had lost a few pounds of guilt.

The fact that Emma had a child out there didn't even sway him. She never shared much about her past and he instinctively knew not to push her. While this confession should have been startling, he felt nothing but pain for her. Pain for giving up a child. Pain for being hurt by this horses's arse she called a boyfriend.

"Wait. Every year you and Neal go to dinner on this date. The date of your child's birth? And this year he just plum forgot? I understand now why you stay with him Emma, but you deserve so much more than this. Only a truly pathetic man would forget a day like this. _Bastard!" _ he growled under his breath.

Emma knew she made the right decision by coming here. Killian was just who she needed to talk to about this. His intense feelings about something that didn't even involve him caused her to snap. "You're right Killian, he is a stupid bastard! I hate him and his stupid fucking face. Of all days to do this. He thinks he can just string me along. Just because we have history..."

Emma's words died on her lips, realizing that in her angered state she had begun pacing and had stopped very much in Killian's personal space. Merely a few inches separated them.

She looked into his bright blue eyes and saw a flickering of wanting but more importantly she was pity.

Emma Swan was not to be pitied. Ever.

"Love..." He started.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3: crash

**A/N: Finally! That's all I'm going to say. **

**Oh, and that disclaimer bit about how I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter three: crash **

_Take it out on me._

_And put your lips on mine._

_Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._

_Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call._

_You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me._

Without a secondthought, Emma grabbed Killian's arm, closing in the small amount of space between them and crashing her lips into his, hard.

This is not what she expected her first kiss with him to be like. She'd been a lying fool if she said she'd never thought of kissing him before. Any sane woman could only take so much attention, so much flirting from a man who personified sex on a stick. She had spent the last 5 years carefully extricating herself before she began to respond to his flirty nature, which probably made her insane for keeping up this charade for _ .years_ but now it was finally over.

She figured her first kiss with him would be planned, calculated. Once he was relaxed and her guard was down. Soft, slow, hesitant and initiated by him. Not like this.

Killian stood completely frozen as Emma's lips crashed into his. He'd been attracted to this woman since the day he first met her, _five bloody years ago! _She didn't react when he flirted with her and she was in a relationship (a terrible one, but beside the point) and he respected that. He was a gentleman, after all. _But she was finally kissing him. _And with that though Killian finally reacted, tilting his head and opening his lips slightly, one hand snaking around her waist pulling her flush against him, the other tangling through her soft curls.

Emma immediately parted her lips, allowing him access to her mouth. She ran her hands up and down his arms, feeling every muscle and gave up control of the kiss. He placed light kisses across her cheek, then freed his fingers from the tangles of her curls, tilting her head back and continuing to kiss down her neck. _This was absolutely amazing, _she thought. Never had she managed to feel more wanted, desired and appreciated from something as simple as a kiss. _I am so stupid for not doing this sooner. _Her hands roamed over his chest, his shoulders, his stomach. Emma felt as though she could not physically stop herself from touching him. He was like a magnet or a moth to a flame.

He nipped lightly at the place where her collarbone met her neck and some noise he couldn't quite distinguish came from the back of Emma's throat. A sigh or perhaps a growl? He didn't have time to ponder it as she pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him again, softer but with the same intensity. Seconds or possibly even minutes passed. Emma had no sense of time. She couldn't focus on anything but his kiss. Killian matched her desire and nudged her slightly until she felt the wall against her back.

Pulling back slightly, he kept his forehead to hers as he gasped for air. He stroked the side of her face with his fingertips. Emma couldn't bring herself to open her eyes until he whispered 'open up Emma' and rubbed his nose against hers. Forcing her eyes open, she was not expecting to see all of the need and desire she felt from his kisses mirrored in his eyes.

She felt her guard start to creep back up and he must have saw it too as he quickly pressed his lips to hers. Repeated, slow, gentle kisses until she forgot everything she was thinking. _This is really nice. I could do this more often _she thought as she allowed her body to melt into his, not knowing where she ended or he began.

He must have been sharing her thoughts because he whispered against her lips _You are so bloody beautiful Emma. I could kiss you forever. _

They kissed for what could have been hours, slow and passionate then fast and frenzied, both fighting then giving up control. It wasn't until he lifted her up, to take to his bed or the couch or even just to change positions, she'll never know, did the enormity of what she was doing fully process in her brain. Pulling back from him she gasped, mumbled something that sounded like an apology and ran out the door leaving Killian staring at her in disbelief with his mouth slightly agape.


	4. Chapter 4: that bloody woman

**A/N: Well, she wouldn't be Emma Swan if she didn't run from him at some point. Plus I felt like Emma wouldn't sleep with him the first night, even if she had known him for 5 years. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: that bloody woman **

A month. It had been almost _an entire month_ since he opened his door that evening to find Emma crying. Almost an entire month since they spent close to an hour kissing.

Almost an entire month since she had started avoiding him. It was quite pathetic, really. Her entire routine changed so she didn't have to see him. She no longer got her mail after work or went to the fitness center in the morning. It was possible she even stopped drinking coffee. The few times they had been in the hallway together she immediately bowed her head and practically ran to her apartment.

They kissed. Just bloody kissed. There was nothing wrong with it. That git of a boyfriend of her's didn't deserve her for one second, regardless of their history together. Surely she wasn't feeling regret at kissing him while with Neal. The man oozed slime and had probably spent more than a night or two locking lips with someone other than Emma. Two adults should be able to kiss each other without one hiding from the other like they are plague.

Emma was skittish, this Killian knew, but even he found it hard to believe that she could show up at his door one night, initiate their first kiss and then run away like this. He had always liked her and couldn't help but wonder where a relationship between them might go. But seeing as she was in a relationship and he was a gentleman, he never pressed the issue. Okay, that was a lie. He did flirt with her every chance he could and even earned the nickname _Captain Innuendo_ from her, but that was as far as he took it.

No longer wanting to deal with thoughts of this incredibly confusing woman running through his head, Killian decided to shut off his brain, via multiple shots of rum. It had always been his drink of choice but tonight it did little to stop Emma from continuing to fill his mind.

_I've had enough. She's being a bloody silly lass and I'm going to make her see that. A man not willing to fight foe what he wants gets what he deserves. _Killian stood up and marched down the hall to Emma's apartment. He knocked twice, politely, waiting a reasonable amount of time in between, but she refused to open the door.

"Open the bloody door Emma. I know you are in there!" he pounded harder on the door.

Mr. Porter, the man who lived in apartment C peeked his head out the door. "Everything okay out here, Killian?" he asked.

The man sobered Killian instantly. Not wanting to make a scene in front of all of their neighbors, he nodded at Mr. Porter. "Yes sir, I was mistaken that Miss Swan was at home." _I guess this is what I deserve. _Defeated, he went back into his apartment and poured himself another large shot of rum.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. I wanted to get in a chapter from Killian's POV but found it harder to write than I expected. **


	5. Chapter 5: ready

**A/N: I brought back the fluff. And smut. Hope that's okay. ;)**

**(Still don't own any pirates or hot country singers)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ready**

_Take off your coat, and baby come on in._

_Girl, let me help to get back at him._

_And I don't know why you never say goodbye..._

_Whatever hell he's puttin' you through,_

_I can't wait for you to..._

_Take it out on me._

_And put your lips on mine._

_Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._

_Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call._

_You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me._

_Yeah, I'll lay you down and love you just the way you should be._

_Baby, so now that you're ready..._

It's eight in the morning and the bright sunlight filters into his apartment. Killian is beginning to regret that last large shot of rum as his eyes feel like sandpaper, there is a dull thud aching in his head and his mouth feels as though it is stuffed of cotton balls.

Killian drags himself to the kitchen and pours a small glass of orange juice. Popping two pain relievers in his mouth, he quickly downs the juice.

_Shower. A shower has to make me feel better. _He stumbles to the bathroom, dropping articles of clothing as he makes his way down the hall.

Standing under the warm spray the haze begins to clear from his mind. He hasn't gotten drunk over a woman since his days in college. It doesn't take long for one to learn that drowning your sorrows or desires in an amber colored liquor rarely results in the actions you wish to happen. More frequently, the exact opposite of what you want to happen is a much likelier occurrence.

While he does not understand her decision to kiss and run, nor her avoidance of him, he misses her friendship more than anything. It has been five years and he's come to rely on her being around. Not in a dependent way, but just the comfort and familiarity she provides in his life.

_She's bound to miss me too, at some point. I'll just stick it out until she comes to me. I've obviously learned its bloody useless to try to push the woman into doing anything more than she is willing to do. Including answering doors, _he thought sourly.

Turning off the water, he grabs a towel and begins to dry off. Just as he's secured the towel around his waist he hears a startled "Oh!" And looks up to find none other than Emma Swan standing in the doorway of his bathroom. She raises her hand to her lips as a pink blush creeps across her cheeks.

He can't help but notice that even in her embarrassed state she is still looking him up and down, assessing his body. Which is probably a good sign but he dares not to make a joke and risk her running away.

He raises an eyebrow and they both being speaking at the same time, "Emma, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Right as she says "oh god I am so sorry. I used the key you gave me. I saw Mr. Porter this morning and he said I should check on you right away."

This still didn't explain why she didn't call him or even knock. Killian waits patiently for her to continue."I knocked and you didn't answer and I started thinking all of these terrible things. I thought you were sick or hurt or something so I let myself in. I didn't think it was just something as simple as you were in the shower, I feel like an idiot."

_Interesting. _Of all the reasons he expected her to give for essentially breaking into his apartment, her being worried about him and actually admitting it was not one of them. He smiled at her warmly. "I'm fine, love. Bit of a headache but I'm sure I'll pull through it just fine. But now that you're here..."

He didn't want to push her too hard but they needed to talk. He needed to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers, what made her avoid him. _Gods, he sounded like a woman. 'They needed to talk?' _the voice in the back of his head mocked him. _Real manly there, Killian. _

"We should probably talk about some stuff," she finished.

He couldn't help it. It had been so long since she was in his presence. He raised one eyebrow and donned a cheeky grin. Gesturing to the bathroom with a sweep of his arm he said "here, love? Come on in, although you may want to take off your coat. It's a bit _steamy_ in here."

He watched Emma visibly swallow hard and the pink stain return to her cheeks. While she couldn't meet his eye, she found it impossible not to continually stare at his minimal state of dress. Water droplets from his hair were dripping onto his shoulder and rolling down his chest. Those same droplets, or what he didn't get from hastily toweling off his chest made their way down his toned, flat stomach disappearing when they touched the soft cotton towel wrapped loosely around his hips. She swallowed hard again. _I could just follow the trail of a water droplet with my tongue..._

"Emma?" There was a very knowing smile on his lips as thought he was reading her mind.

She jumped at the sound of her name, mentally kicking herself for having such a thought. Her brain tried to justify the actions. _He started it! The grin. The eyebrow. His implications behind the word steamy. The fact that he was standing in front of her, still dripping from his shower in nothing but a towel. That should be illegal. HE should be illegal. No one should be that damn attractive. Look at his face Emma. PG thoughts only. You can do this. _

Releasing a long breath she didn't know she had been holding, she tore her eyes away from his body and focused only on his face. Not that it was going to help much. The man was just too damn good looking. Knowing they weren't going to get anywhere like this, Emma swallowed her embarrassment. "No, not in here and could you maybe...put on some clothes?"

"If you insist" he smirked, not waiting for her to move out of his way. Instead, he rubbed the length of his entire body up against her as he slid past her in the narrow frame of the doorway.

Her breath caught again, something like a purring noise escaped from her throat and her entire body froze in place. Grinning to himself, he just kept walking down the hall until he disappeared into his bedroom. Killian had a strong feeling they'd be doing more than just talking and couldn't help playing into the way she looked at his body. Pulling on boxer briefs, a pair of sleep shorts and nothing more he walked back into the hallway, only to find Emma still rooted in the same spot.

Grabbing her hand and ignoring the spark of electricity flowing through him from her mere touch, he tugged her along to the living room and sat her down on the couch next to him.

_This man was evil. And he desperately needed to be wearing a shirt. How in the world was she going to talk to him about anything while he sat there partially clothed? You could just talk with the your lips, the voice in the back of her head piped up. I can't even trust my own brain. This is pathetic, _Emma thought.

"So," she stalled trying to think of anything to say to explain to him why she had run or why she avoided him for so long.

"So," he mimicked,his face revealing nothing. He was not going to make this easy for her.

"Look, I have issues. You obviously know this because you wonder why I stayed with him all of the time. I could see it on your face but you never asked. Having a child had a lot to do with it, but also because I've spent most of my life alone and no, he never really did a good job of it, but Neal allowed me to feel less alone. He was more dependable than anyone else in my life ever was."

It absolutely broke his heart that a man who put the barest minimum of effort into a relationship was the best Emma had ever experienced. She deserved so much more. Someone who would wake up next to her every morning and tell her how much she was loved. How beautiful she was. Someone to be there anytime she was sad or just needed an ear, a shoulder. Killian realized he more than just strongly cared for this woman, he was in love with her. He reached out and took her hand into his, squeezing gently, then beginning to rub small circles with his thumb.

She took a shaky breath and continued, "I don't know why I came here that night. I just didn't want to be alone and kissing you...well, kissing you made me realize I felt more in that short period of time with you than I ever had in the years with him. And I panicked. My life is routine. I like it that way. I don't like sudden change. I don't want surprises, I just want a simple, comfortable life."

Somehow he had pulled her onto his lap while she was talking. He still held her one hand, still tracing circles with his thumb, but he had both of their hands pressed to his chest, against his heart. His other arm was around her, his fingertips just barely touching the small of her back. Emma wanted to stay like this forever. His eyes had darkened and he kept staring at her lips as she spoke. She could easily just kiss him now and not finish what she came here to say, but she felt as though he deserved to know what happened.

"I was really scared and when I'm scared I run. I couldn't leave here so I did the next best thing, I avoided you because I hoped if I did it long enough that the way I feel about you would go away. That I could pretend like nothing ever happened."

"Is that what you really wanted, love?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "To pretend like it didn't happen? Like I don't exist?" His voice held no pain, no anger at her choices, he was simply just questioning her.

"No." Emma admits. "I missed you. I really like having you around."

"Well, that's a bloody good thing, as I _love _having you around." He did it again, putting more meaning into one word than Emma could ever think was possible. While she was not ready for any declarations of love yet, she fully comprehended his emphasis and knew he accepted her pathetic excuse of an apology.

He was, however, shirtless and she was sitting on his lap, practically in a trance from the way he was touching her. Talking was overrated at this point. Lifting her head, she met his eyes before closing the distance between then, softly pressing her lips to his.

The kiss was slow, gentle, exploratory but with a hint of anxiety and fear. Everything you'd expect a second kiss to be when both parties have spent way too much time thinking about it, wanting it; turning it into much more than what it every really was. First kisses are the best, they're exhilarating, unexpected and new. No pretenses, no second guessing, just new. Second kisses are the scary ones. They hold so many unsaid words and emotions that it really is a miracle most people make it to the second kiss.

Emma realized this was not quite the case with Killian. An overwhelming sense of comfort came over her. Every single thing about this moment felt so perfectly right that for a second Emma wondered if there was a such thing as True Love's kiss like they talk about in the fairy tales.

"I think we were meant to spend our lives kissing, love. This feels more right than I could have imagined." He was doing it again, reading her thoughts.

Emma tried to mimic his raised eyebrow and grin "then why did you stop?"

"Saucy lass aren't we?" He asked as he switched their positions, laying Emma on the couch beneath him.

Boldened, Emma replied "wouldn't you like to find out?"

He growled at her before dipping his head and capturing her lips again with his. He was no longer being gentle, sucking and tugging on her bottom lip, nibbling at her earlobe and nipping at her neck hard enough she was positive he was leaving a mark. His hands however remained on her waist. As he made his way down her neck and across her chest, Emma pushed up against him trying to get him to touch her. His hands moved to her neck and her hair as his lips returned to hers.

It was her turn to growl,this time completely in frustration, but he still did nothing more than kiss her. She moaned, she wiggled, she nudged and the infuriating man was not taking the bait. _Why are we stuck at first base? _Emma decide she was taking matters into her own hands as she took control of the kiss, kissing him harder, pressing herself into him, trying to convince him she wanted him, needed him, now. Raking her nails down his chest, she slid her fingers under his waistband, making her intent perfectly clear.

He stilled and before she could react, he had grabbed both of her hands and now held them above her head as he stared down at her. _Well okay, thi_s _is kinda hot, I can wait to see where this goes. _Emma thought.

Then he had to go and ruin it.

"Emma love, I don't think we need to rush this. I don't want you to run away from me again. I think we should take this slow." Killian wasn't even sure where this was coming from. He wanted her, wanted her more than anything and here she was completely willing and he was the one to stop them.

Emma glared and didn't even bother to make the frustrated and annoyed whine that passed her lips. "You're being a gentleman _now?!" _

Mock hurt crossed Killian's face. "I am always a gentleman."

She pulled her hands free from his grasp and crossed them over her chest. "But why now? You flirt with me and tease me all of the time! You're Captain Innuendo for gods sake. And now you're being all gentlemanly? You've got to be kidding me." Emma made no attempts to mask impatience in her voice.

He leaned back and carefully regarded her, his face softening. It was really quite adorable that she was the one pushing them to go further. As much as he wanted nothing more than to carry her to his bed, kiss every inch of her body, cherish her the way that he deserved and fully claim her as his own, he knew tonight was not the night.

"Emma, I do you want you-"

"I want you too Killian. Now. So can we please move past first base?' She had never been so frustrated by this man that she was putting it all out on the line. No poker face just pure emotion.

He covered her lips with his fingers which was more sensual than it ought to be, but Emma was beginning to think anything he did would be a turn on to her.

"Love, I am going to have you. To make you feel things you have never felt before. I'll make you want me even more than you do right now and I promise with all of my heart that I will spend hours giving you pleasure but tonight is not that night. I will not have you run and hide from me again so we are going to take all the time needed to make sure you are fully past that before we go any further." He locked eyes with her making sure she understood.

"That is probably the nicest rejection I've ever had." Emma frowned. He was probably right that they should wait but for the first time in her life Emma Swan was thinking with her heart and not her head.

Killian leaned in, inches from her face with a intent stare. "I am not nor will I _ever_ reject you Emma. This is merely a postponement."

Emma gave in. She had a feeling she could prance around naked in front of him and he still wouldn't bite. Which was really saying something for her resolve. She found in hard to believe that he didn't want her as much as she wanted him. "So now what?"

He pulled her up into a sitting position and tapped on his lips thoughtfully. Emma had to look away. _Would everything this man does be a turn on? _"What about a movie?"

She allowed him to choose and sat patiently on the couch while popped the DVD into the player. "Lay with me?" She asked, stretching out on the sofa.

He nodded and moved her so he could fit behind her. He placed one arm on her hip and she pulled it around her tighter, interlacing her fingers with his and wiggling back against him. Emma didn't bother to watch the movie, she fell asleep almost immediately in the warmth and comfort of his arms.

* * *

**Sorry, I may have went a bit overboard with the adoring Killian there but I had a lot of fun with this role reversal. Bonus points to anyone who picks up on the very loosely referenced bit from Dawson's Creek. **

**Almost complete, 3 or 4 more chapters I think. **


	6. Chapter 6: future

**A/N: The last chapter ended up being so long I wanted to keep this one short so I broke it in two. **

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

* * *

**Chapter 6: future**

Emma felt the sunlight on her face but refused to open her eyes. She hadn't slept so well in...well, in forever. Stretching out her arm she came in contact with something solid.

"Ermph"

Sucking in a startled breath of air, she carefully opened one eye and found herself inches from Killian, in his bed. _How in the world did we end up in his bed? We were on the couch watching a movie _she thought frantically. _If something happened I sure as hell want to remember it! _

Her shove must have woke him up. She turned to him slowly and found the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at her. His hair was messier than usual, sticking up in every which way and Emma was shocked to find him even more attractive in his just awoken state. _Does this man EVER not look good? _She was sure she looked quite frightful.

His hand reached out and curled his fingers around hers. "Hi, Gorgeous." There was no smirk, only sincerity in his voice.

Emma couldn't handle it this early in the morning. "Gorgeous?" she snorted. "I am anything but gorgeous in the morning."

He pulled her against him, resting his chin in the crook of her neck. "Oh Emma, I beg to differ. You are quite gorgeous in the morning. Or the afternoon. Anytime at all really. But when you are absolutely stunning," he paused and turning her to face him "is when you are in my bed."

Rolling away, Emma donned her most skeptical look. "Can it Cassanova. I didn't even sleep with you and you're being this complimentary? And so early in the morning? Ugh. How did we end up in your bed?" Secretly, Emma was lapping all of this up. If he wanted to spend an entire day whispering sweet nothings to her, she'd happily oblige, but this was a bit soon and a bit overboard for...she squinted to read the clock across the room...8:23 am.

Choosing to ignore her belittlement of his feelings, pulled her against him again and began pressing light kisses on her neck. " _Someone_ fell asleep during the movie and was not interested in waking up when it was over. Instead of shoving your sleeping body into the hall, I opted to bring you here instead. Shall I cook you breakfast, love or would you like to go out?"

"You are really too much. I need coffee, can we go to the diner?" If he didn't stop kissing her soon neither one of them were going to be leaving the bed any time soon.

"As you wish." he replied, getting out of bed and pulling her along. "As much as I'd love to shower with you here, we both know you can't handle the sight of my glorious body and I can't have you jumping me, now can I?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She stood with her mouth open in shock. "Someone sure developed an inflated ego overnight."

"Close your mouth love, you look like a codfish." He smirked. "And I only tell the truth. So, go home, shower and come back here once you're done. I promise to be fully clothed as to not tempt you." He leaned in placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"You're insufferable!" she exclaimed, while walking out his front door.

* * *

After a week had passed Emma realized they were spending pretty much every day together, and definitely every night. She wasn't sure how it happened, but each night instead of returning to their own beds alone, they stayed together.

He still had barely passed first base and Emma was beginning to go crazy. She wasn't going to run away and leave him, not for anything. No matter how hard she tried to convince him, seduce him, sway him, anything he stood his ground and did no more but tease her mercilessly with his kisses and words.

Tuesday was her birthday. He knew, and she begged him not to make a big deal about it. She just wanted a quiet night, not unlike any other night they had. Well, that wasn't completely true. She was hoping, that if there was any night where she could charm him into going further, it would be on her birthday.

* * *

**I really debated on where to go from here. I couldn't decide if I wanted Emma and Killian to sleep together or not. Hope you're okay with my choice. You'll find out tomorrow! **


	7. Chapter 7: ready

**Chapter 7: Tuesday **

She awoke to him hovering on top of her, pressing soft kisses all over her face. She wiggled beneath him, causing him to sigh. _Progress? _She wondered. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open.

"Happy birthday, love." He gazed down at her with what was obviously love in his eyes which should have made her avert her eyes, or more likely, run, but there was almost something magical in his eyes. Something that held her there, made her bold enough to look directly back at him. Every time he looked at her like she she felt warm, like she was being cocooned in a soft blanket. It was comfortable and quickly becoming familiar. It felt like...hot cocoa with cinnamon. Perfect.

She smiled at him 'Thank you. So what's the plan for today?"

"First, breakfast, which I thought I'd cook so I can keep you in bed. Sounds promising?" he grinned.

"Please?" she asked. She failed miserably at inflicting any sarcasm in her voice. Instead it just came out needy.

Killian climbed out of bed and stood straight, puffing out his chest. "It really does wonders for the ego, love, knowing just how much you want me." He winked. "Do you have any traditions on your birthday?"

"Just blowing out a candle on a cupcake" she said and with that her stomach rumbled.

"I see I best get to the kitchen to make sure my lovely Emma does not starve on her birthday. Stay there." He headed off to the kitchen.

Emma got comfortable in bed, flipping through a book she had on her nightstand for weeks with the intent to read.

He brought her pancakes, bacon and fresh fruit. Coffee and hot cocoa with cinnamon as well. He was really too much. Emma was quickly becoming spoiled and not sure how she felt about that. After she ate, he cleaned up in the kitchen while she got dressed.

"I need to keep some surprises up my sleeve so I think I will take leave of you for the morning and afternoon, Emma. But we have reservations at 6, be ready at 5:30. Maybe you wish to spend the day getting dolled up for me? I promise to make it worth your while." He said with a lascivious wink.

Emma decided to take him up on his suggestion. It was her birthday after all. Everyone deserved a big of indulgence at least one day a year. She splurged on a mani/pedi and got her hair trimmed. Wandering around the mall, a red dress caught her eye. _His favorite color is red_ she thought and quickly walked into the store.

Determined to do everything in her power to make it 'worth her while' she bought the dress and then dropped a small fortune in the lingerie store, completing the outfit with a matching red bra and panty set that left little to the imagination.

She had just slipped her feet into her heels when her doorbell rang. Grinning, she opened the door. His eyes went wide and darkened and before she could blink he had pulled her against him, his lips on hers. She moaned into his mouth as his hands finally roamed all over her body. Involuntarily she pressed her hips into his causing him to deepen the kiss.

Foreheads resting against each other's, both panting for breath Emma whispered just one word. 'Please?'

"Your a bloody temptress Emma." He said kissing her once more. Convinced she was finally getting her way, Emma raised her hands to his neck untying the knot of his tie and quickly moving to unbutton his shirt. Biting down on his bottom lip, she pulled the shirt free from his waistband and began running her nails up and down his body.

Killian was caught off guard. She was being quite aggressive in what she wanted and he didn't want to deny her that at all but he wasn't convinced she was ready.

"The reservations," he murmured helpless against her lips.

Emma sighed. The restraint this man had was kind of ridiculous. She had never worked this hard to get a man to sleep with her. Lifting her hair, she unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall to her feet. Bracing herself with one hand on his shoulder, she stepped out of the dress and tossed it into the couch. "I. Am. Not. Hungry. For. _Food." _Each word came out as a hiss.

He stared at her taking in every inch of her body and the revealing lingerie she wore. So beautiful. So incredible. Still not convinced Killian was going to do more than stare at her, she reached back to unclasp her bra when his arm shot out, stilling her. Before she could blink he had scooped her up into his arms and was heading to her bedroom. "You win Emma" he growled into her neck.

Gently placing her on the bed he leveled her with a solemn look. 'I hope you remember what I said Emma. I'm going to spend hours giving you pleasure."

She shivered visibly at his words. "Nothing for you?" She asked slyly, her hands reaching for his belt.

He shook his head. "Later, love." He began pressing soft kisses across her forehead and down her cheek. As he got to her ear he whispered 'I think I shall like to kiss you thoroughly from head to toe."

Switching to open mouth kisses, he trailed his way down her neck and across her chest, paying no attention to her breasts and kissing right down the center. Frustrated Emma arched her back trying to guide him. He laughed softly and continued his way down pausing to admire her hipbone. _This looks rather tasty, _he thought and gave it a slow lick causing Emma to buck her hips and moan.

"Patience" he whispering, kissing down her leg to her toes then across to the other foot and slowly back up again, nearing her inner thigh.

Emma was so turned on she couldn't take it. Her entire body was humming with need and her patience was wearing very thin. He slowed and hovered placing the lightest kisses possible on her inner thigh before quickening his pace and kissing back up to where her bra met her rib cage. "I think it's time for this to go love" he said as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra.

His head hovered about her right breast, barely inches from touching her but he didn't move. Emma huffed and wriggled, arching her back to close the distance.

"Ah, you would like me to pay attention to this?" He dipped his head and captured her nipple in his mouth.

Emma moaned loudly and pushed her hips up to his. He alternated between lapping and sucking until Emma thought she was going to pass out from the sensations. He paused only long enough to draw his attentions to her other breast and Emma thought her eyes were going to roll back in his head. She held on for as long as she could, minutes that felt like hours before begging him to stop.

"As you wish" he replied before using his teeth to pull down her matching panty set. Crawling back up her, he placed a kiss there and she practically shot off the bed. Her hands reached out and found his belt buckle and she frantically began undoing it.

He pulled back just out of her reach. "Emma it's barely been 10 minutes. I said _hours." _He chided her.

"Don't care" she said between gritted teeth. "Do it another time. I just want you _now." _

He stepped out of her reach and finished undressing. He thought he was putting up a good front for her but he wanted her so badly he wasn't sure he'd make it through her undressing him. Crawling back into her bed, he laid at her side and kissed her softly.

"Are you sure Emma?" He asked quietly.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. You've been teasing me for over a week. Or five years, I guess." She moved on top of him, straddling him, waiting to move.

Killian looked into her eyes and nodded. He grabbed her hands, interlacing their fingers together Emma positioned herself and slowly slid down the length of him. She felt as though she were flying. She couldn't breathe it was such an intense feeling. Raising up she sank down again, even slower this time.

"Gods Emma" he said through half lidded eyes. She felt amazing. He never wanted this to end.

She leaned forward to kiss him and the change in angle created a whole new level of sensations for the both of them. Deftly Killian flipped them over and began to move inside her at a steady pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and peppering his neck and face with kisses. Within minutes she began moaning under him, already close. "Don't stop Killian, please don't stop" she begged him.

"Come for me Emma" he coaxed her, moving his hand between them to intensify the sensations for her. Her entire body began to shake and she screamed his name biting his shoulder hard. It was too much for him as he pushed into her a final time her name ghosting on his lips.

He knew he was crushing her with the full weight of his body and started to pull back. 'Not yet' she whispered tugging him back down to her, holding on so tight it almost hurt.

A few moments passed and he slowly began to feel his breathing return to normal. He nuzzled her ear "you are one hell of a woman, love" and Emma couldn't help but giggle.

"So you liked the red dress?" She teased him.

"Mmm hmm" he murmured in her ear. "And what was under it. But most importantly, you."

She kissed him long and hard and was debating on a round two when he separated them and suggested a shower. "As much as I'd never like to leave your bed, love, it is your birthday and you do have a birthday wish to make."

She couldn't keep her hands off him and round two took place in the shower; that time they only pulled away from each other when the water turned cold.

Both dressed in pajamas, she'd lent him an oversized pair of sweat pants she kept around, they stood in the kitchen in front of her birthday cupcake.

Killian light the candle. "Hurry love, make a wish" he said.

Meeting Killians gaze, she closed her eyes and wished _I wish I won't have to be alone anymore _and blew out the candle.

"Happy birthday, my love" he pulled the candle from the cupcake.

A sudden knock at the door caused them both to jump.

* * *

**I know, I know, I left you hanging again but I really needed to separate this from the next part. So, that was my first time ever writing smut. I think I did okay? **


	8. Chapter 8: Henry

**Chapter 8: Henry**

"Love, are you expecting anyone?" Killian asks.

Emma shakes her head. "No. If _he _was stupid enough to think he could show up tonight…"

"Surely I would hope the man has an ounce of common sense, darling. But hope can be hard to find, allow me to answer your door?"

She nods again and he opens the door to find a young boy, probably around 10 years old.

"Uh hi...is this Emma Swan's apartment?" he asks. The boy is carrying a large book that appears quite old and a back pack over his shoulder. Killian has a gut feeling this is the child Emma gave up.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Emma peeks around Killian and sees the boy standing there. "I'm Emma Swan. Are you lost?"

"No," he grins and pushes past Killian into the apartment who just stands there in shock. The boy hops up onto a bar stool, next to her birthday cupcake. "I'm Henry. You gave me up for adoption 11 years ago. How fitting that I found you on your birthday."

"You...wait a...what?" Emma feels her legs start to give out and is baffled to find Killian standing next to her, holding her up.

"Did you or did you not give up a baby boy 11 years ago?" Henry asks, plain as day. It's as though they were having a conversation about the weather.

Defeated, Emma's shoulders slump and she leans fully against Killian. "I did. But why are you here?"

"Oh, because I need you to come home with me." Henry smiles.

"Where is home?" she asks tentatively.

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Never heard of it." Emma is still skeptical.

"I know. But it's where I'm from and I really need you to come back with me. Can I have just a bite of your cupcake?" Without waiting for a response, he unpeels the wrapper and takes a small bite.

"Love, come here a moment." Killian says and gently pulls her to the other side of the room. "You believe him, yes?"

Emma nods. "He has his eyes."

Killian sighs. "Well love, I have not a bloody clue why he chose to show up on your birthday or where ever this town is, but I think you owe it to him to take him back, yes? I mean, he can't just get there on his own."

"Hey Kid," Emma interrupts. "Who brought you here?"

Henry grins. "Me. I bought a bus ticket and then I paid for a cab."

Emma arches an eyebrow at Killian. "Okay, fine, so he did get here himself, but you really can't send your son off by himself, can you?"

"No" Emma says in a small voice.

"It's late. Have him stay here and you can drive him home tomorrow. I have a meeting with the author and editor in D.C. tomorrow afternoon. If there was any way I could get out of it, I would come with you, but I cannot." He genuinely looks miserable at this confession.

"No, it's okay. I should do this alone. But stay here tonight?" She asks.

"Of course love. Of course."

"Hey, uh, Kid. It's going to take hours to Maine. Are you okay with crashing on the couch here and I'll drive you home in the morning?" Emma feels incredibly awkward asking this, even though she is sure he is her son.

"Cool! I'd love to. Can I have some juice?" Henry responds enthusiastically.

Killian pours the boy some juice while Emma rummages around in her linen closet looking for a spare pillow and blanket.

Downing the juice in five second flat, Henry grins up at them both and says "thanks! I'm really tired from the bus ride here. I'm going to fall asleep any minute. Goodnight!"

Emma wasn't sure what type of first impression she was giving to Henry by having Killian spend the night, but part of her didn't care. She knew tonight, of all nights, she really didn't want to be alone. Her past had finally caught up to her and now she had no choice but to deal with it head-on.

Killian held her tightly, one hand gently running through her curls. It figured as soon as they made a monumental leap forward in their relationship that something would get in the way. Killian had expected it would be Neal, coming back with some sob story and trying to win Emma back. She was too smart for that now, he sensed. He knew they would always have a history, mainly because the proof was currently asleep on Emma's couch, but he got the impression that Emma might finally be able to move on from Neal. Especially if he stayed in the picture. He wasn't trying to stroke his own ego, but he believe he was good for her.

"Do you want to talk about tomorrow, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

"There really isn't anything to say. I'll just drive him back to Maine and then come back here. I shouldn't be longer than a day." she responds.

When she is certain he is asleep she whispers "I think I might be really falling for you and this is terrible timing." He is glad she can't see his grin in the dark.

- the next morning -

Henry is bouncing up and down in the front seat of her bug. This morning Henry suggested that she bring a small suitcase of clothes, just in case she decided she liked the town and wanted to stay for a few days. Killian encouraged her, helping her to quickly pack.

Emma didn't know what to say. She sucked at goodbyes. Standing in front of Killian, she shuffles her feet and looks down.

He chuckles before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a quick kiss. "Go on, take your boy home. I'll always be here for you."

Emma nods and turns to open her car door but is spun back around. "Wha….ohhhh" she says as his lips land on hers. He thoroughly kisses her, not quite something he thinks the boy should see, but he couldn't let her go without kissing her like that again.

Breaking their kiss and giving her another squeeze he says "I'll see you soon, Emma."

Emma smiles back at him. "You better."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you don't mind the liberties I took with how Emma and Henry meet. I can't believe there is only one chapter left. :( **


	9. Chapter 9: One Year Later

**A/N: This sounds so silly, but I'm kind of sad this is the last chapter in the story. **

* * *

**One Year Later:**

What a whirlwind the past year of Emma's life had been. Never in a million years did she expect to come to a sleepy town in Maine and find out she was the savior. And to make it worse, she surely never expected to be sent through a portal and wandering around the Enchanted Forest with her mother, Mulan and Aurora searching for a way home while trying to avoid Regina's evil mother.

She thought of him almost daily, wondering how much time had passed in their land. Wondering if he thought she really did run away for good this time. She knew she _could _leave, well at least she could once they got back to Storybrooke, but she couldn't leave Henry forever and she knew it would make no sense to bring Killian into her world. What grown adult, besides herself and all these fairytale characters, actually believes in magic?

Emma Swan figured her short but perfect past with Killian, was just that, in the past and not meant to be.

As they reach the refugee camp, they all gasped in horror. Mass piles of bodies are strewn on the ground. It appears there were no survivors. Stunned they stood there in silence for a few moments until Aurora noticed something moving under the pile of bodies.

"Hey! There's someone under there" she exclaims and moved quickly toward the arm she can see moving. Snow White rushed to her side and together they begin to move the bodies to find what appears to be the sole survivor. Emma hangs back in shock that anyone could have made it out alive from something as evil as Cora.

A man's figure sits up and Emma hears Snow White say "You're safe now, we won't hurt you."

The man stands up and Emma feels all of the blood drain from her face. While magic was not something she thought would be a part of her life, Emma can say with 100% confidence that after leaving to come to Storybrooke, she fully believed she would never see him again. That had really hurt at the time, but she accepted it. The possibility that her previous life and this life, full of magic, love and hate, spells and curses would both contain this one man was simply impossible to comprehend.

Without a second thought she is running towards him. Throwing herself into his arms he staggers backward but catches her and manages not to fall. Her arms are around his neck, her face pressed into his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Killian? Killian? Is that really you?" she exclaims, squeezing her arms around him even tighter and turning her head to rest her face in the crook of his neck.

Aurora, Mulan and Snow White share a very confused look. How in the world could Emma know anyone from the Enchanted Forest? It's not as though she grew up here.

While he has had his fair share of women in this land and many willing to throw themselves into his arms, never has he had a complete stranger, a gorgeous blonde one at that, leap into his arms with no initial provocations on his part and exclaim his given name.

Pulling back and tilting the woman in his arms he replied. "Aye lass, my name is Killian. While I have no complaints with a woman as lovely as you, throwing yourself into my arms, I must ask of you, have we previously been acquainted? It has been many a year since I have been referred to by my given name."

Emma stared back at him in shock. He merely raised one eyebrow and donned a saucy grin. _It had to be him, _Emma thought. _That eyebrow, that grin, those eyes. She refused to accept that more than one man as attractive as him was running around in the world...worlds. _

Making no attempt to extricate herself from his arms, Emma said 'You were my neighbor back in Boston. Killian Jones, apartment E. We were...friends." They had never defined their relationship. Boyfriend didn't sound right. Lover surely wasn't something to say in front of her mother, plus it had only been that one time.

"Friends?" he asked incredulously. "Captain Hook does not make _friends_ with women. He charms them, beds them and sends them on their merry way." There was a quite inappropriate look in his eyes and if possible, his grin got even cockier.

Emma jerked back from his arms. "Whoa buddy. Captain...Hook? Permed guy, hand taken off by a crocodile, hangs out in Neverland, Captain fucking Hook? You've got to be shitting me." She lifted his arm hoping to not find anything but his hand. That was not the case. She quickly backed away from him, putting more than a few feet between them.

Confusion crossed his gorgeous face. "No love. I am not "shitting you" as you so eloquently put it. My real name is Killian Jones but I have not heard of a realm called Boston nor am I acquainted with this perm that you speak of."

Snow White could not muffle the laughter that escaped her mouth. "I'm not really sure what to tell you Emma, I guess the realms could collide in some way…" she trailed off.

"I need a minute to process" Emma said and quickly began walking away from the group. Hook strode after her and once they were out of the line of vision of her party, grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him. She shoved hard against his chest but he kept her close to him.

She finally met his eyes and was surprised that his saucy smirk had been replaced with a look of sincerity. "The way that you looked at me when you first saw me leads me to believe there was something of the romantic nature between us and I truly regret being unable to share the memories you have of me. Of us. Perhaps this will make me remember?"

Before Emma can react his lips are on hers and against her better judgment she's running her fingers through his hair and kissing him back. His kiss was the same as it was back in Boston so long ago. It feels so _right._ Emma didn't realize until that second how much she needed something from her old life.

Something as familiar as him.

_the end. _

* * *

**So, what did you think? I had a lot of fun writing this and I think I may be hooked (heh) on writing Emma/Killian stories. I'd really appreciate any reviews. Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
